Dantalian no Naruto
by MysteryWriter440
Summary: Senju Naruto just returned from his trip with Jiraiya only to find out that Hiruzen his surrogate grandfather dissapeared and also a strange girl in black who says that she wants to find Hiruzen only turns out she is the black biblioprincess can Naruto's live get any more wierd?


Chapter 1 Senju Naruto is a 17 year old male with golden blond hair and azure blue eyes he is a Chunnin in Konohagakure no sato and the son of one of the sannin Senju Tsunade and the late Yondai Hokage Namikaze Naruto due to incident three years ago Naruto was forced to go on a training trip with his godfather the only loyal sannin to Konoha Jiraiya the toad sage to train to be able to go toe on toe vs Akatsuki the organization that is hunting the bijuu and Naruto is what they call a Jinchiruki that means 'Power of the human sacrifice' he contains the most powerful of the bijuu and that is the Kyuubi

"Ero-sennin what are you reading"that was the voice of Naruto asking his godfather they were finally returning to Konoha after all these 4 years Naruto couldn't contain his excitment of seeing his mother and all his friends again after this period Naruto was now wearing a long slevless red shirt and black ANBU pants he has a green sword strabbed behind his back that was the sword he got from Mifune the leader of the Iron Kingdom after he trained him in the art of Kenjutsu that Naruto became a mid-Kage in this art he was talking to Jiraiya the toad sannin who was wearing the green shirt and the black pants with the Hitae-ate on his forehead that has the kanji 'oil' "That gaki is a letter from Sarutoubi-sensei he said that you are to inherit the Estate of the Sarutobi"Jiraiya informed Naruto who nodded his head "Yeah I see so I will inherit the estate"Naruto nodded again in understanding then after a second he then stopped for a second then repeated the words Jiraiya said in his head wait what...  
"EHHHHHHHH"Naruto shouted in disbielive BOINK!  
Jiraiya hit Naruto on his head to regain his senses and finally when he did "Why am I inheriting that Ero-sennin Konohamaru should be the one to inherit it not me so what happened"Naruto asked while raising his voice a little Jiraiya sighed "Listen Naruto he did mean for you to inherit it he must have a reason for something like that and besides I didn't want to tell you but sensei had gone missing the last month no one knows where he is"Jiraiya explained to the shocked Naruto after he learned what happened to his surrogate grandfather he couldn't believe himself his grandfather was strong no way something could have happened to them then he stopped for a thought "Is it Akatasuki"Naruto asked in a calm voice

Jiraiya took few seconds to think then "No Naruto they are not Akatsuki I don't understand the details but the guards said that he left Konoha willingly by himself"Jiraiya explained to the still angry and shocked Naruto "Listen Naruto when you go to his estate I am sure you will find something that will help us find his location soon" Jiraiya said then dug his hands in his pockets and took out a key "Here take this it is the key to the estate sensei said that only you will enter it in his letter you will find servants there he also told them to serve you"Jiraiya explained then gave the key to the recultant Naruto who took it "Listen no matter what Naruto we will find sensei"Jiraiya said then Naruto smiled his toothy smile and raised his hand "YES" he shouted and began running to the direction of Konoha leaving a chuckling Jiraiya behind

A few days later location Konohagakure no sato

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at Konoha Naruto ran at the gates excitdly he couldn't wait to see his mother and friends again he then stopped when the guard Kotetu stopped him to check his cards and that of Jiraiya's even if they knew them it was still a Ninja village anyone could use strong genjutsu to transform into Naruto and Jiraiya then enter the village and cause havoc in it when they finished they bowed their heads "We are sorry Jiraiya-sama Naruto-sama but it was neccessary protocol"Izumo the second guard said not noticing the twitch in Naruto's eyes when he added '-sama' to his name he hated that suffix just because he is the son of two Hokage's they call him '-sama' but one day he will become Hokage and earn the true respect of people for what he is not because he is the son of two famous people finally when the guards finished checking Naruto and Jiraiya they let them enter the village

"Ok Naruto you will go to the mansion and I will go to tell Tsunade-hime that you arrived again"Jiraiya said "But I want to see kaa-chan again"Naruto protested with a small pout that made Jiraiya chuckle slightly and ruffle Naruto's hair which made him gain a tick mark and slapped his hand away "I know that Naruto but you will need to find where sensei is faster don't forget that and besides I will tell Tsunade-hime perhaps she will make a party for you and bring hot sexy girls"Jiraiya said and Naruto punched him in the gut "Go die you fucking pervent"Naruto shouted with a small blush on his face and went to the direction of the Sarutobi estate he knew about it since he had gone many times while he was a kid there to play with Konohamaru when he was a toddler and his surrogate grandfather Hiruzen

Naruto finally arrived at the estate he was amazed at its size it seems like they made a rennovations for it for it was never that big before when Naruto visisted it he took out the key from his pocket and opened the door then went inside what he saw made his jaw drop there was like twenty servants inside and the place is very clean they all bowed to him when they saw him "Welcome Senju-sama"they said in unision which made Naruto's eyes twitch madly "Can you stop with the '-sama' stuff just call me Naruto and Senju-sama is mother anyway"Naruto complained he just wanted to be called Naruto only he shared this problem with Konohamaru who is called 'Honourable grandson' because his grandfather is Sandaime Hokage but they solved it was was calling each other by their names but it case of Konohamaru he called Naruto by '-sensei' because Naruto is teaching him the right way to be a shinobi that benifited Konohamaru greatly

Then an old man with white hair and an eyebatch came and stood infront of Naruto he was wearing the butler outfit Naruto could sense great chakara inside this guy whoever he is he is strong the man bowed his head slightly to Naruto "If that is what you wish then we will call you Naruto-sama from now on and by the way I am the head butler here my name is Sebas Nazarick"the old man introduced himself as Sebas and although Naruto didn't like to still be called by '-sama' it was better than Senju-sama Naruto nodded his head with a small smile "Thank you"he said then he remembered what he came for "Hey Sebas-san where is the library here" Naruto wanted to see the library so that he could find any clues in it about Sarutobi's dissaperance maybe he will find something useful there Sebas then pointed his hand at the end of the corridor on the second floor "Thank you Sebas-san"Naruto shouted then began running at the stairs "Please Naruto-sama call me Sebas only without the '-san' it makes me feel old"Sebas said at the running Naruto which made him sweatdrop and think 'But you are really old' then began running until he reached the library and opened it what he saw shocked him

It was a very large library with books of different genres and in all the languages during the four years Jiraiya trained Naruto in different languages so that he could communicate with people from different villages that speak other languages then he saw a long black haired girl with dark brown eyes she was wearing a black gothic lolita fashion and was reading a book and next to her many books are on each other it seems that she was very busy but then she noticed Naruto's presence in the room Naruto decided to be polite like how Jiraiya taught him when he introduce himself to girls the man may be a pervent but he gives good advise really "Hello my Name is Senju Namikaze Naruto but you can call me Naruto"Naruto introduced himself with adding the 'Namikaze' to his name something that Jiraiya agreed upon these four years when he knew that Naruto was strong enough to protect himself from Iwa that want to take revenge for what happened in the third shinobi world war

The girl closed the book she was reading and looked at Naruto in his eyes she got up and crutised "My name is Dalian"She introduced herself "Hiruzne told me a lot about you Naruto"she finished and that left Naruto slightly shocked by two things the first that she called the third Hokage by his given name without any suffixs and the second is that she know about him he then ran at her and grabbed her hand "Do you know anything about what happened to Jiji please tell me anything I am trying to find him to no avail"Naruto told her while begging she took her hand away with a small blush on her pale face "No I don't I am also trying to search for him"Dalian said then her stomach growled indicating that she was hungry Naruto chuckled at her and she blushed madly and pointed her finger at Naruto "Bring me some food Naruto"she ordered him and he was shocked and happy that she didn't add the '-sama' suffix in his name like what most people do "Hai hai let's go eat ramen at Ichiraku's I hadn't eaten there for four years I missed their ramen"Naruto said and began walking with Dalian walking beside him Naruto climbed down the stair and found Sebas "Sebas I want you to prepare food for four people I think kaa-chan and Ero-sennin are coming here anytime meanwhile I will go and eat outside with Dalian here"Naruto said and went outside the house

Naruto and Dalian were walking in the streets and all people waved at Naruto when they saw him and girls had hearts in their eyes while shouting 'Naruto-sama' with a high pitch voice which made Naruto creeped out seeing his expression Dalian laughed a little "Hey that is not funny"Naruto shouted with anime tears in his eyes "Naruto do you know anything about the Biblioprincess"Dalian asked him while they were walking Naruto hearing her question was shocked she knew about it "Yeah Ero-sennin told me about the legend that there are three Bibloprincess each one has a gate keeper and when that person open the Biblioprincess he gains power more that of the Kage for a short amount of time the three of them will fight for the world domination is that right"Naruto asked he didn't rely too much on Jiraiya's stories "Surprisngly most of the story is right"Dalian said "Hey what do you mean surprisngly I am not an idiot"Naruto shouted "The only thing wrong in your story is that the person can gain power which is more than of the Kyuubi and it manefists according to the gatekeeper desire and personality"Dalian continued the story and Naruto was shocked by it if the story is true then it was dangerous

They finally reached the shop Naruto saw teuchi and smiled his famous smile "Hey teuchi-jiji I am back for you delicous ramen again"Naruto shouted at him which made Teuchi smile at the ball of energy that is called Naruto "I want three miso ramen four soap ramen and five meat ramen"Naruto ordered Dalian looked at him incrudesouly how can he eat all of that and not gain a single weight the food arrived and they both began to eat Dalian ordered one miso ramen when they finished Naruto sensed a dark chakara behind him he looked to see a man dressed in black with black sunglasses 'definetly a bodyguard' Naruto thought "Senju Naruto-sama my master wishes to see you please come with me"the man said "And pray tell me who is your master"Naruto asked "Master's name is Kurama Satoshi he said he has information on Sarutobi Hiruzen and will give it to you if you come with me"the man said and Naruto became slightly happy that he could get a lead on his grandfather but widened his eyes at the man when he said his master's name something that Dalian noticed immediatly "Fine I am coming with you"Naruto said and got up with Dalian following him

"Why are you following me" Naruto asked her "I want to see something that the man has it is an ancient book I am sure you know about it that this man stole it from your grandfather"Dalian said and Naruto sighed "Fine you can come with me"Naruto said "But if anything happens promise me that you will run"  
he continued she huffed at him and accepted finally the got outside Konoha and it was getting dark Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to eat the dinner with his family but he really need to find his surrogate grandfather soon and see what happened to him they reached a cart with a horse and it was closed the bodyguard opened the door for them and both Nauto and Dalian entered it then it began moving "Hey where excatly is that master of yours"Naruto asked from inside the cart "He is in the land of waves it will take us about two hours to reach there"the bodyguard said and Naruto sighed "What is your story with that man Kurama Satoshi"Dalian asked "Two years ago he battled toe on toe against Jiji and injured his arm then stole a precious book from my Jiji that is all"Naruto said "Do you want revenge"Dalian asked and Naruto chuckled remembering his former teammate when he was in team seven Uchiha Sasuke "No I don't at first I did but now no I don't want revenge anymore"Naruto said

Naruto then noticed Dalian looking at the moon in narrowed eyes "If that fool we are going to opened the book then all of them will die"she said and Naruto looked at her confused "What do you mean"he asked and she began to explain to him about the stolen book and its powers and abilites

At the same time location Konohagakure no Sato

Tsunade was reciveing report from Jiraiya about Naruto's improvment in the art of shinobi when an ANBU entered the room "Tsunade-sama pardon me but Naruto-sama just left the village with a young woman and a man"the ANBU said and Tsunade was shocked "Are they Akatsuki"Jiraiya asked "No Jiraiya-sama one of them was a bodyguard to someone and the girl was with Naruto-sama from the start"the ANBU reported then exited from the room "Don't worry Tsunade-hime I will go search for him myself if he doesn't return"  
Jiraiya said and Tsunade nodded her head she was still very worried about Naruto but she had a feeling that he was going to be alright no matter what then the door opened and revealed Danzou Koharu and Homaru "We heared that Senju-sama is back now he has to be in the CRA"Danzou said and smiled wickedly from the inside he will finally have some Senju babies with Mokutoun to raise in his 'Ne' division Tsunade sighed 'This is going to be a very long night'she thought

Two hours later with Dalian and Naruto

Naruto and Dalian finally arrived at the mansion and both of them hurried to open the door when the door opened the bodyguard with Naruto and Dalian was eated by a giant monster which came out from the mansion Naruto carried Dalian bridal style and hurried away from the mansion with the monster following them "Sit here Dalian I will kill that thing quickly"Naruto shouted and ran at the monster with a rasengan in his hand he pushed it in the monster stomach but to no avail "Naruto only special power is required to destroy that monster which is the power of Biblioprincess"Dalian shouted but Naruto ignored her and began making handsigns "Katon:Gokgakyu no Jutsu"Naruto shouted his Jutsu that he learned from Jiraiya years ago it engulfed the monster in flames but nothing harmed it "Damn what should I do"Naruto shouted Dalian then took his hand and put it on her locket on her chest his hand began glowing and a key mark appeared on it then Naruto could feel a great amount of power he had never felt before except from the Kyuubi

Naruto then grinned at the monster and ran towards it with a dark energy ball in his hand "Truth-seeking ball"Naruto shouted the jutsu name that just came to his mind and to his surprise the monster was completly destroyed not even its ashes remained which amazed Naruto then he turned to look at Dalian "You have an explaining to do"Naruto told her then he smiled and gave her his hand "But I am looking forward to working with you"Naruto said and Dalian accepted his hand with a smile

Chapter End

Note

This is my first story I have ever written

English is not even my second language

In this story Naruto is the son of Tsunade and Minato

I got this idea from a fanfiction I read it is the hope of senju clan

Disclaimer I own nothing


End file.
